


Surprise Gifts

by LPSunnyBunny



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Established Relationship, Feral Behavior, M/M, Nesting, Oviposition, Xenobiology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26115460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPSunnyBunny/pseuds/LPSunnyBunny
Summary: Karkat comes home to Davesprite nesting. What follows probably shouldn't surprise anyone.
Relationships: Davesprite/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77
Collections: Sloppy Seconds 2020, Sunny's Portfolio





	Surprise Gifts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strititty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strititty/gifts).



“Holy fuck.”

Karkat isn’t quite sure what he’s looking at, for a moment. His house is a fucking _wreck_ , it looks like his cushions have been stripped from his couch, tables overturned, and- are his _curtains missing?_ Jesus fuck, what the hell happened here?

He grabs his sickles and carefully stalks through his house, following the trail of destruction- who the hell would break into his house to trash the place? Sollux trying to blackflirt, maybe? No, it’s not that dickwad’s style- he’d just send another virus to blow up Karkat’s computer.

He pauses, running his fingers over a set of scratches in the wall, uneven and jagged, like something was trying to claw for purchase. He shakes his head and continues on and-

The fuck is that, is Davesprite _twittering_? His brow furrows and he hurries forwards, following the strange noise into his-

Into his _laundry room_ of all places, okay, this is just getting weirder and weirder. He pushes the door open slowly-

And gets a face full of orange feathers slapping at him.

“Christ, what the ever loving fuck-” Karkat sputters as he pushes the wing away, putting his sickles away. “Davesprite, what the hell are you-”

His words die as he takes in the sight of his laundry room. It’s a fucking _mess_ , towels and cushions and clothing all yanked into one huge pile and shoved about, with Davesprite in the middle, puffed up in surprise and wings spread wide, having been clearly surprised by Karkat’s entrance.

“I- okay, you want to tell me what the fuck is going on here and why you have decided to turn our hive into a fucking trainwreck battleground of destruction?” Karkat asks as Davesprite pulls back, a sheepish expression on his face.

“Sometimes a man’s just gotta get his nest on, you know?” Davesprite offers, grinning a little, but there’s a shifty quality to his movements that has Karkat squinting at him in suspicion.

“Yeah, well, next time can you not fucking destroy our house in the process?” Karkat asks. “You’re cleaning all of that fucking shit up, you know that, right? Because if you don’t, I am going to take my foot and shove it up your feathery ass.”

“Don’t worry about it, Karkat.” Davesprite says, waving a hand a little as he turns and starts yanking at the fabric around him.

“………right.” Karkat says dryly. “Do you want to tell me what’s _actually_ going on, now? Or are you going to keep pretending that this is a normal fucking thing to be happening here?”

Davesprite freezes for just the barest moment before glancing back at Karkat and that’s like a siren going off in the back of Karkat’s head. Karkat’s ire flares up at the absolute fucking blank wall that is Davesprite’s face, but he just keeps leaning in the doorway, arms folded.

“What do you mean?” Davesprite tries, after a moment, but Karkat just rolls his eyes.

“Tell me what the fuck you need.” Karkat says. “This is clearly some weird shit that is not normal for humans or I’m pretty sure it would have fucking come up at _some_ point on the meteor with Rose and Dave. Spill.”

The tip of Davesprite’s tail flicks a little, a nervous little habit.

“Uh. Well. I’m not quite sure what to say. It’s not really anything that is _normal_ per say, I guess, for humans, it’s really kindA-” He lets out a startles gasp and pitches forwards, catching himself with a flutter of his wings.

All irritation vanishes and Karkat steps forwards. “Davesprite?” He asks, unfolding his arms and watching Davesprite with worry.

Now that he’s looking closer, he can see the sweat beading across Davesprite’s brow. Davesprite hunches in on himself with a low grunt, arms folding over his stomach.

Karkat takes another step forwards and Davesprite’s head snaps up, wings flaring wide. Karkat freezes in place. He can’t see Davesprite’s eyes, not with his shades on, but there’s a strange curl to his lip, something not quite… there. Something more primal.

“Hey.” Karkat drops his voice to be softer. “Davesprite. It’s okay.” He slowly goes to one knee. “It’s alright. I’m not going to hurt you. Can you talk to me? What’s going on?”

Davesprite breathes roughly for a moment, then he shudders and slowly pulls his wings in.

“Fuck.” He mutters. “Sorry, that was- I dunno, fuck. Okay.” He raises a hand and drags it over his mouth.

“Yeah, there’s something fucking going on and I can’t fucking figure it out.” Davesprite says, and then stops.

Karkat waits.

“I think it’s… Fuck, I dunno. I don’t know if it’s bird shit or sprite shit but either way I’m got about ten tons of weird, fucked up feelings in a five pound bag right now and I’m really fucking close to losing it, I think, and I really would prefer to not do that because I have no idea what will happen so I guess I’m just clinging to rationality because wow Jesus turns out the idea of losing control is! Really scary!”

Davesprite is rambling, his tone rising in pitch and filling with unease. It makes Karkat frown in concern for the sprite, itching to help his partner who’s clearly in distress.

“Davesprite.” Karkat says, raises a hand, and gently paps Davesprite’s cheek, cutting off his words. “Shoosh. It’s okay. Nothing bad’ll happen. It's all okay. Take a couple of deep breaths. Your brain kinda goes off the rails sometimes, but it's alright, we're fucking laying brand new track like one of your stupid human cartoons, laying track in front of the train until we circle it right back around again and get it back on rails.

“So relax. It’s okay.” Karkat continues, shifting to pet Davesprite’s hair instead, the sprite slowly relaxing into the touch. “You can stop being a stupid idiot. I’m right the fuck here, right now, so tell me what you _need,_ not what you’re afraid of because whatever it is that you’re afraid of, I’m not gonna let it happen. So chill the fuck out, okay?”

Davesprite shudders and leans into the touch with a tiny little nod.

“Okay.” He says softly. “I don’t- I don’t know what I need, but-”

Karkat can see the heat rising in Davesprite’s cheeks, and knows what Davesprite is about to say.

“But you need me, right?” Karkat says for him, when Davesprite doesn’t go on.

Davesprite nods, an embarrassed twist to his mouth.

“Alright.” Karkat says. “Budge your stupid ass over.”

“Fuck you, my ass is perfect.” Davesprite shoots back immediately, his shoulders dropping in relief as he squirms backwards, more into the bigass nest of clothing and fabric. Karkat kicks off his shoes and moves forwards to follow after him. Davesprite leans back against a pile, his wings open but relaxed on either side of him.

“Maybe if you like flat asses.” Karkat says, as he straddles Davesprite’s tail, grinning down at him.

“Flat-!?” Davesprite squawks in indignation. “Excuse you, my ass is not _flat._ ”

“Whatever you say.” Karkat says and leans in and kisses Davesprite. Davesprite makes an annoyed huff into the kiss but wraps his arms around Karkat, kissing back with a petulant hunger.

Karkat cradles Davesprite’s face as he kisses him, nipping lightly at his lip, licking his way into Davesprite’s mouth. Davesprite hums in enjoyment, his fingers dragging up and down Karkat’s sides.

Karkat pulls back to lean in and lightly mouth against Davesprite’s jaw to his chin, nuzzling in against him.

“What’re you feeling?” Karkat murmurs. “You want me to fuck you? You want to fuck me? Talk to me, babe.”

Davesprite’s fingers squeeze Karkat’s sides lightly. “I…” he trails off, then huffs. “God I really wanna fuck you right now.” He breathes.  
  
Karkat grins and gives a pleased little purr. “Then that’s what we’ll do.” He threads a hand into Davesprite’s hair and gently tugs, enjoying the low groan that slides from Davesprite’s throat. “Whatever it is you’ve got rattling around in that big empty head of yours, just let it out, Davesprite. It’s all good, I can fucking take it, I promise.”

“Yeah.” Davesprite says breathlessly. “Yeah, you can- I know.” His hands drag down Karkat’s back slowly. “God. You’re so fucking hot.”

Davesprite’s voice is sliding into something breathier, more distant. He croons and then pushes at Karkat’s shoulders, pressing him down onto his back and hovering over him, wings spread wide.

Oh, fuck yes. Heat is blooming in Karkat’s gut at the sight of Davesprite over him, looking up at the sprite. He grabs Davesprite’s waist and lets Davesprite bracket him down against the ground as Davesprite leans in and claims his mouth, the sprite kissing him hungrily.

Karkat really really hopes that Davesprite doesn’t hold back and just fucks the absolute ever-loving shit out of him. That would be really really really hot.

Davesprite’s hands grab at him, though, yanking at his clothing, tugging it away, a hungry, frenzied edge to his movements. Karkat helps him strip Karkat of all his clothing, touching any part of Davesprite he can reach.

“Yeah, that’s it-” Karkat breathes as Davesprite fucking _attacks_ his neck with his mouth and teeth, nipping and biting roughly, their bodies pressing together in a hot slide. Davesprite is fucking _sinking_ into whatever feral instincts are trying to take over and it’s

Really

Really hot.

Karkat moans at the throbbing feeling of Davesprite biting down on his shoulder, his bulge starting to slip free between their bellies as heat gathers between his hips.

“Come on, Davesprite, come on-” Karkat breathes encouragingly- he runs his hands over Davesprite’s shoulders and arms and that’s clearly all the encouragement Davesprite needs because he is _grabbing_ at Karkat and yanking him down and chirping at him in enjoyment, shoving Karkat’s legs open.

Just from this little bit of being tugged around, just from this hungry display- Karkat’s nook is already _dripping._ He’s so fucking ready, he’s ready for Davesprite to just fuck into him, spreading his legs even wider in encouragement- and then Davesprite _does_.

A choked moan is punched from Karkat’s throat as heat _sears_ into his nook, hot and throbbing and thick- it’s- Davesprite feels _thicker_ than normal, longer too, and Karkat cannot bring himself to complain because Davesprite isn’t even giving him a moment to breath. He’s sinking his claws into the bedding around them and immediately shoving forwards, his cock thrusting up and into Karkat, hitting him somewhere _deep_ inside.

Troll nooks aren’t made to take humans, their hard lengths and unyeilding thrusting- they’re made for other trolls, for bulges to shove inside and twist and writhe and find all the spots to hit.

So Davesprite’s cock is hot and hard and it always forces Karkat’s nook open and around it so _unyeildingly_ good, hot and branding and Karkat never fucking wants him to stop.

“Oh, fuck, fuck fuck-” Karkat pants, grabbing at Davesprite’s shoulders and clinging to him. Davesprite is rocking and _humping_ into him, his wings snapping back and forth as he fucks, the wind pressure from their motions sweeping over Karkat as he pants. Davesprite is slamming right up against something deep and each battering hump sends Karkat _reeling_ , hot and heady and electric pleasure up his spine.

Davesprite isn’t even making _words_. He’s making groans and chirping noises and trills and all kinds of feral sounds that are making Karkat shiver and arch and _chirr_ back at, bulge twisting between their bodies, slapping against Karkat’s stomach, wanting contact.

“Da- _aa_ vespr _iite_ -, fuck, Dave- Davesp-” Karkat can’t even get _words_ out, his brain feeling like it’s _melting_ from the force of Davesprite’s deep thrusts into his belly, right up against his seedflap. Davesprite’s claws _tear_ fabric and they shred and he’s _yanking_ himself forwards and the head of his cock slams into- into-

It shoves _through,_ into that space past Karkat’s seedflap in a toe-curling explosion of sparks across Karkat’s gaze that has him yelping out a desperate moan, shivering and shaking. Davesprite gives a _triumphant_ noise and jerks his hips forwards and in, humping _hard_ into that space.

Punched out, fucked noises fall from Karkat’s mouth. He can’t do anything as that tender space is fucked open and used, so hot hot _hot_ and pleasurable in his core, so molten hot and good- he feels like he could go fucking _stupid_ from how good it feels, he never wants Davesprite to stop.

Davesprite bites down on his shoulder and that’s it, that pushes Karkat over the edge and he clings to the sprite as he cums, gasping and shaking helplessly, clenching down as slurry floods from the tip of his bulge and across his stomach.

“ _Da-aaavesprite-_ ” Karkat gasps, but Davesprite doesn’t stop, hips jerking and trying to shove as deep as they’ll go, Davesprite groaning desperately. Davesprite is hot and deep inside of him, thick and Karkat is panting, panting like a fool, like a drunken idiot as the deepest place inside of him is fucked open.

With a heavy, almighty _whump_ Davesprite’s wings snap open, arching up and out and over them as he cries out, heat _spilling_ into Karkat and pulsing through his limbs.

“Fu _uuck-_ ” Karkat clings to Davesprite as Davesprite pants, looking down at Karkat, swooping in and claiming his mouth, kissing him hungrily, needily, as his cock stays buried inside of Karkat, keeping him full.

Karkat moans into the kiss, moans as Davesprite licks and nips clumsily, their breaths rushing over each other’s faces in a wet, hot, messy slide. Davesprite breaks away and coos, feathers ruffling, as he nuzzles into Karkat’s neck.

“Fuck.” Karkat croaks, feeling shivery and hot all over and Davesprite is _still inside of him._ He shudders, but this is about Davesprite, not him, so he just cups the back of Davesprite’s head and lets him do whatever he wants.

Which is, apparently, stay buried to the hilt and coo, deep trills rising up from the sprite-

And then Karkat feels it. Something thick pressing into him except Davesprite is _already inside of him_ and oh, holy fuck. Okay. Okay. Holy shit. Karkat’s face is going _hot_ as he realizes exactly what’s happening as the sensation pushes deeper into his nook.

Davesprite is _laying eggs_ into him.

The thick pressure pushes right up against his already-stretched seedflap and stops. It’s a heavy, gut-twisting feeling, the egg shoving right up against him and trying to get his already-stretched body to yield and open up even _further,_ as Davesprite chirps in frustration and flaps his wings.

“I don’t think it’s gonna fit, babe.” Karkat says, vividly aware of how his nook is _gushingly_ wet, the burning ache deep inside of him begging to be extinguished. It grows as Davesprite jerks forwards, ramming the egg into him, and Karkat lets out a _shout-_ he’s not sure if it’s surprise, pain, or pleasure, or maybe a mix of all three- as his seedflap _yeilds_ and lets Davesprite push the egg through into him in a sensation that has his vision whiting out for a moment.

It sinks into his stomach, strange and thick and then it stays there- Karkat wants to reach down and touch it, feel what Davesprite is doing to him- but he can’t because his limbs feel like jell-o, he can’t even hold his own head up, his nook is throbbing and hot and he _wants_ more, so badly, it’s aching and pulsing in time with his heartbeat, he can feel himself reflexively clenching down on Davesprite’s cock with each involuntary spasm.

Another egg comes. It presses him open and travels up inside of him, into his nook, and up against his seedflap. It doesn’t go in, just like the first, the throbbing ache increasing like the pressure building between Karkat’s temple, Davesprite giving an annoyed trill and grabbing at Karkat’s hips, holding him down and giving a couple of short, insistent jabs that drive punched-out noises from Karkat’s throat with each tiny fuck, battering the egg against his seedflap and making his legs jerk around Davesprite’s waist.

Davesprite groans and pulls out just a tiny bit- and then, with a powerful thrust of his wings, sends himself _slamming_ forwards and into Karkat, forcing the next egg past his deep entrance. Karkat’s eyes roll back as searing pleasure _streaks_ up his spine as the second egg is deposited right alongside the first.

Davesprite clearly isn’t done, though. He pulls back a little again, and then he’s grabbing at Karkat’s knees, yanking them up and folding Karkat in half, pinning his thighs to his chest. Karkat’s face erupts into heat at this new position, as Davesprite presses forwards- like this, Karkat doesn’t have any leverage, his hips tilted up and offered to the sprite.

“Come on, Davesprite.” Karkat breathes, voice thick with hot need. “Give them to me.”

Like this, Davesprite’s hips can be shoved right up against Karkat, completely flush. His cock fucks in _deeper,_ somehow- Karkat can feel it nudging the two eggs already inside of him, bumping them around, and the sensation is so fucking _weird_ , but it’s making his face burn hotter, his nook clench more around Davesprite.

A third egg comes and it shoves right up against Karkat’s entrance- but it’s already been forced open for two eggs, so the third only needs a couple of sharp humps, Davesprite fucking the egg into Karkat with a slack mouth, panting heavily. Then a fourth- and this one Davesprite barely even needs to move. Then a fifth. A sixth. Each one travels up into Karkat and past his thouroughly-fucked seedflap, deposited easily into Karkat’s belly. A seventh. His stomach feels full and hot. An eight. Surely, Davesprite has to be done, soon. Surely. A ninth.

Karkat can’t move at all. His belly feels heavy and distended as the tenth and eleventh slide right on in and nestle with the others. Each one sliding into him has his legs jerking and a weak moan sliding from his mouth. He feels used.

A twelfth. Karkat cums, weak and gasping.

A thirteeth.

Karkat sobs as it pushes in with the others. He feels so heavy and full. His gut is rolling in pleasure with every shift and nudge of the eggs- it’s mind-numbingly good, just the deep pressure keeping him full. Karkat almost doesn’t want it to stop- but no more eggs come. Instead, there’s a pretty chirping from Davesprite and he starts rocking slowly, cock slowly pulling back and then in, Davesprite cooing the entire time, his hands gently touching over Karkat.

“Please.” Karkat moans, through clumsy lips. “Davesprite- I want- lemme cum again-”

His bulge is practically retracted, at this point, barely a handful peeking out, but he’s still hot and throbbing all over. He can’t even fucking move- he’s so stuffed full and heady.

Davesprite nuzzles at his neck and chirps before groaning- and another flood of heat fills Karkat as Davesprite pumps him full of cum.

Karkat’s so close. He’s so fucking close.

“Touch me.” He begs- and, mercifully, Davesprite _listens_. He pulls back and a hand slides between them and grabs Karkat’s bulge- he fists over and pulls the small amount still out and Karkat seizes, eyes rolling back as he cums.

He passes out. Three is a lot for such a short period of time, especially such intense ones. He doesn’t feel Davesprite pulling out or Davesprite wrapping around him or draping his wings over them with a quiet chirp. He just drifts in blissful, heady, heavy darkness.

When he wakes up, he blinks up at the canopy of orange and lies there for a moment as he remembers what happened. Then he’s trying to sit up and peeking down at his stomach.

There’s… a _tiny_ little swell? He supposes? He can see if it he’s looking for it- and he can definitely _feel_ the eggs still inside of him-

Davesprite chirps and snuggles closer. Karkat looks down at him, ready to unleash a torrent of annoyance at being _stuffed full of eggs,_ but can’t find it in himself to wake Davesprite up and chew him out. The sprite was clearly running on complete instinct, so it would be a pretty shit move for Karkat to get mad at him about it.

Still. Ugh.

How are they going to get these eggs out?

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy my writing, check me out on twitter at [@LPSunnyBunny](http://www.twitter.com/LPSunnyBunny)!


End file.
